The Festival
by batmanfan
Summary: Innocent M.J. is caught up in the mayhem of the Unity Day Fetsival when the Goblin crashes the party. Told through M.J.'s eyes. Read & Review!


_THIS IS MARY JANE'S TAKE ON THE UNITY DAY FESTIVAL. TOLD COMPLETELY THROUGH HER EYES._

"M.J.," Harry asked quietly glancing at the floral, rayon cheongsam that I was wearing. "Why didn't you wear the black dress?" I opened my mouth in response but he quickly cut me off before I could respond. "It's just that I wanted to impress my father. He loves black." I was instantly crestfallen. When Harry had asked me to accompany him to the festival to meet his father I knew I wanted to make a good impression and my clothing choice would have to be perfect. When I saw the dress hanging in a Chinatown store window I reasoned that it would be the best dress for an international affair such as the Unity Day Festival. I had had it altered to my requirements and was desperately looking for Harry's approval. I knew the black dress he meant. It was slinky and sexy but not at all the dress to wear when wanting to present herself with class and dignity. Rallying, I said "Well, maybe he'll be impressed no matter what... you think I'm pretty." Perhaps realizing he'd said the wrong thing, Harry smiled at me. "I think you're beautiful." Harry leaned in for a kiss, taking my face in his hands but I turned away at the last second so his lips only brushed my cheek. I pretended to be engrossed in the sights before me but all that went through my mind was how much of a jerk Harry was. If he only knew how hard I tried for him...

"M.J., would you do me a favor? I forgot my drink inside, will you come with me?" I nodded and turned away from the edge of the balcony following Harry as he made his way to the large glass double doors. Before he entered into the VIP lounge inside he paused turning to look at two men deep in conversation at the front of the doorway. "Oh, hi Mister Fargus." "Ah, Harry." A man formally attired in a crisp black suit and tie smiled up at Harry from his place in his wheelchair. "Have you seen my father around?" "Uh, well I don't think he's coming today." The man replied stiffly as Harry pulled me to face them. "Oh gentlemen, I'd like to introduce to you my girlfriend Mary Jane Watson." I leaned down and shook hands with the fellow in the chair. I did the same with the one standing and flashed a smile. "It's very nice to meet you both. Did you two gentlemen put this together?" I asked gesturing to my surroundings. "Oh yes indeed Miss Watson. And of course thanks to Mr. Osborn's father this wouldn't be taking place right now. We are very grateful to him and everything he's done for---" Their voices faded as my eyes snapped upward, focusing on a small aircraft weaving in and out of the buildings around it.

I could hear the two men whispering but I couldn't make it out a word of their conversation. Everyone on the balcony had seen the craft and was now alert and attentive. Harry moved to the railing t get a better view. I followed him coming up on his right side. Below the music died away as the partygoers stared up at the unidentified object passing over them. "It's our glider!" One of the men near me shouted. I had no idea what they were going on about but it was obvious that whatever this thing was, it was not intended to be part of the festival. The glider and its engineer hovered over the balcony and did a fancy twist in the air, causing the crowd below to applaud wildly. "What the hell is that?" The uneasiness in Harry's voice made me nervous as the thing disappeared behind a billboard. It reappeared on the other side as the engine revved up audibly. My eyes followed it as it maneuvered its way around the colorful floats suspended in the air. Something made me step away from the railing as the man and his glider neared the balcony. I briefly saw him pull something from a belt on his green armor before his chilling laugh rang out. Then he came in fast, hurling the round object at the base of the balcony. I watched it disappear from my line of sight.

All at once, with a tremendous roar, the ground began to shake violently, as if caught in the midst of an earthquake. Glass and plaster rained down from above while hot flames shot up from beneath. I let out a scream, while the creature launched another one his grenades. The far side of the balcony shattered. Oscorp executives were tumbling over themselves in a mad dash for the exits while two people staggered forward just as the railing in front of them collapsed. But without warning the flooring beneath me swayed and my legs gave out from under me. I fell headfirst onto the floor, landing on my hands and knees as the large section of balcony broke away, taking me with it. "Oh my god, Harry!" The level below us had caught fire. I could hear Harry's voice and I saw him trying to reach for me but everyone was blocking him in their race for the doors. There was only a handful of people left on the balcony many of them the Oscorp Board of Executives as the breaking away of the balcony had created a barrier between them and the exit. Now they sat huddled on the edge of the balcony as the creature swung back around.

I lifted my head just in time to see him toss his last grenade up onto the balcony where it landed in front of the men and women of Oscorp. They stood staring at it in bewilderment before it emitted a high pitched noise and went off. But this one went off differently then the others. I looked away as the bomb detonated. When I looked back they were gone, nothing but piles of ash. I screamed. Harry's voice came again. Just as he came for me a large piece of concrete dropped from the upper floor, striking him hard on the head. He fell to the floor unconscious. My heart sunk and I looked back down at the street far below knowing that I would be down there sooner or later. Harry was my last hope. But then I heard the powering up of the engine and I saw him rise up over the balustrade, squatting on his craft gazing down at me. "Hello my dear." His voice was cruel and cold. My heart pounding and my face contorted in fear, I screamed loud and true as he laughed at my terror.

But over all the noise and chaos He swung down knocking the green monster from his glider. I watched him in awe as he vaulted upward landing on the wall above me. For several moments he sat there observing the panicked crowd below. I couldn't look away. But then he leapt away and he disappeared from view. Behind me the railing seemed to weaken. I inched away, the sound of groaning steel and breaking stone pounding in my ears. I was now at the edge of the balcony, staring down at the civilians running for cover. The balcony slanted sharply and I shrieked. "Mary Jane!" Twisting my body around as gently as possible, holding the railing for support I came face to face with a figure far away. It was Him. Realizing he was my last hope of making it out alive I released the railing and waved my free hand to get his attention. "Help! Someone please help me!" I was desperate now, hot tears streaming down my face. The balcony fell forward and I let out an ear-piercing scream as I fell back, my body slamming against the balustrade. With my sudden weight shift the balcony dropped down even more and I pressed myself up against the railing. One of the balusters broke loose and with a strangled cry I watched it shatter on the street pavement twenty-eight stories down. I look up at the section intact with the hotel and there was no chance of jumping up to safety. I would send the broken surface and myself to the street below. I positioned my body so I could watch Him. He balanced himself on top of a nearby float and made the jump.

But the green monster appeared out of nowhere, wrapping him in a bear hug and together they flew upward, smashing into the stained glass window above the balcony. Glass rained down and I shielded my head from the downpour. Spider-Man fought hard against his attacker and won by a back hand punch to the face. He fell hard on top of the balcony, leaning over to check on me. "Hold on!" He shouted but then I saw the creature angling downward and I shouted a warning. But He was already in action, spraying a coating of webbing in the green man's eyes. The balcony slanted again and I screamed. The railing was about to collapse and since He was occupied for the moment I knew that I had to take matters into my own hands. Struggling to my feet I crawled up the surface preparing myself for the jump I would have to make. But the balcony gave way under the strain and tilted back. I fell on my back just as the balustrade tore loose. I let out a high-pitched scream before going over the edge headfirst. The ground sped up to meet me and I kicked my legs uselessly, screaming, flailing. But then He was there, grabbing my wait, wrapping me into his arms and firing a web line skyward. The heels of my shoes lightly brushed the ground before we shot up again.

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this and please Review on your way out.**


End file.
